


The Plot Thickens

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Underground Wrestling AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But like without much wrestling, Even though he doesn't act like it, Hurt Tony, Loki is actually nicer than he likes to believe, Loki reluctantly helping, Recovery, Slight mystery, if you haven't read the previous story, mentions of past rape, wrestling au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: Tony is gravely injured at the temple after hours and just left there to bleed, unable to call out to anybody.Help comes from a very unlikely place. Or rather, person.





	The Plot Thickens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Milk Thickens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436489) by [OndoriNaramaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki). 



> This is actually a continuation of another story of mine ("Poison"), but can be read as a stand alone, and might even be more interesting that way. So, your choice!

Loki slammed his car door, annoyed that he had to make an extra full round trip because he forgot something at the temple and only remembered it after he was back home. He made his way through the building, but gave pause when he got to the locker room. There was a scent in the air he'd recognize anywhere: 

Blood.

He rounded the corner and froze at the scene that greeted him: An unconscious Tony lying on the floor with a small pool of drying blood around his uncovered lower half, and a spilled drink off to the side. He had one guess as to what happened here.

Within a second he was crouching by the bottle, sniffing the liquid to confirm his suspicions. _Spiked._  
Within the next he was by Tony's side, checking him over to note his breathing was very shallow. He called an ambulance, and after several minutes even had to perform CPR when Tony stopped breathing entirely. 

 

The paramedics arrive in record time and Loki relays to them what little information he has while getting out of their way so they have room to work.  
After they give the unconscious man a quick once over they strap a clear mask to his face and administer some liquid from a hypodermic needle into his arm. Then they are carting him off, and Loki's job is done. 

 

After a few seconds the hunter heads off into the night, but for some strange reason instead of going back to his car, his feet carry him to the open rear doors of the ambulance where the injured fighter is being loaded. 

"I'm coming." Slips past his lips before he even knows what he's doing. 

"I'm sorry sir, but-" the taller of the two EMTs begins, but is cut off by the shorter one, who's probably in charge.  
"Alright, but hurry up because we got to get going right _now_." She allows, knowing Loki probably wouldn't take no for an answer anyway. Smart.  
He hops in just before they shut the doors (on him) and takes a seat where he can keep an eye on Tony, and wonder why the hell he felt compelled to come along.

-

Loki stayed by the fallen luchador's side until he was being admitted into the ER, where the hunter was told he couldn't enter. 

He glared at the closed doors and decided now would be a good time to just go home and be done with it all, then started off for the exit.  
He made it as far as the lobby before coming to an abrupt halt. Clenching his fists and letting out a long sigh, he swiped a chair and hauled it over to the doors to the ER, preparing himself for a long wait and glaring at anyone that came too close. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Tony slowly comes to, feeling like he got hit in the head with a crowbar (and he has first hand knowledge of exactly what that feels like, unfortunately). Before he even opens his eyes he smells the telltale scent of antiseptic and hears a soft beeping noise, so out of curiosity he lifts his lids so he can intake his surroundings visually. His vision is still a bit blurry from sleep though, so he moves to rub at his eyes, but feels a strange tug on his right hand and looks down to see what look like _wires_ coming out of it.

Just then his attention is diverted by someone in a long white coat, carrying a clipboard entering the room. "Ah, I see you're awake now. That's good."

Tony looks back down at his hand, vision having cleared a bit more by this point, and sees that the 'wires' are actually an IV tube and what appears to be a heart monitor. Ah, he must be in a hospital, and that person who just walked in must be a doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Said doctor asks while flipping through the papers attached to the clipboard. 

Tony just squints at her, wondering what in the world is going on. Why is he here?

Having not heard a response to her question she glances up and sees the look being directed at her. "Oh right, I'll take that as 'like shit'." She muttered the second half so only she could hear.  
"Better question: do you remember what happened?"

Tony pauses at that, trying to remember how he got here (or even what happened before that), but coming up blank. He slowly shakes his head in response. 

"Okay then." She scribbles something down on the clipboard and sets it aside before taking a breath and starting to explain.  
"You were attacked last night, and your friend called an ambulance and came along with you."

Oh, that would explain the pain coming from the backside of his head. But wait -the latter portion of what she just said then registered in Tony's slightly sleep muddled mind-, _Friend? Who would that be?_

Just then he spots none other than Loki turn the corner -with a cup of coffee in hand, he noted- and enter the room. 

"Ah, there he is. Speak of the devil." She muttered the last part almost silently.

_What?_ Since when is Loki his friend? Did he miss something?

The man in question takes a seat in the uncomfortable looking hospital chair beside the bed and starts to sip his coffee, avoiding Tony's gaze by looking at the doctor while Tony stared at him. 

_What is he even doing here?_  
Tony's attention is pulled away when the doctor starts asking him another question.

"So, what is the last thing you _do_ remember?"

 

_Hmm, what_ was _the last thing he remembered?_ Now that he's focusing on it his head feels a bit fuzzy and he can't seem to pinpoint anything precisely, everything being a bit of a blur. But how was he supposed to tell her that?

"Doctor Irving," Loki interjects. "I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but my friend here doesn't talk." He finishes, gesturing at Tony (still without looking at him).

Doctor Irving's eyes widened comically.  
"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I should've noticed that by now. One second." She makes a dive for her clipboard and starts furiously scribbling things down again.

Tony really wonders what it is she's writing on that funny board of hers, but thinks maybe he shouldn't snoop...  
Curiosity wins out in the end and he starts to sit up to see what she's writing. 

Big mistake.

He feels intense pain shoot up his spine starting from right beneath his tailbone, which he suspects can only mean one thing, given his current situation. 

_'You were attacked'_

He freezes in place and his blood runs cold.  
His breathing starts to speed up and tears start to sting his eyes at the thought of what must've happened. Why doesn't he remember?

 

\--

_It was the middle of the night, Tony had gotten out of the ER about an hour ago, and Loki was keeping vigil beside him in the private room the injured fighter was given._

_He stared at Tony's sleeping face and squinted, wondering what he was doing by the injured man's side; he'd already done his part and got Tony the help he needed, so why the hell was he still here?_

_Just then a doctor walked into the room and introduced herself to the hunter. "Name's Dr. Irving. You must be the friend who brought him in."_

_At Loki's curt nod she continued. "Well, good thing you found him when you did." She didn't wait for Loki to ask why before explaining.  
"Turns out he had been given a potentially lethal dose of what's colloquially known as a predator drug. He was lucky you showed up when you did, or he wouldn't've made it. Hell, he's lucky he's still alive even **with** that being the case." She grimaced. "We managed to flush most of the toxins from his system, but he'll still be suffering after effects for a few days at least._

_"Unfortunately that mixed with the concussion -which adds many more variables to the situation- means there's a good chance he might not remember exactly what happened or who did it."_

_Humming in response, Loki turned to look back at Tony, wondering how they'd explain things to him if that ended up being the case._

\--

And now he found himself looking at Tony and wondering the same thing again.

Tony was starting to tense up and breathe faster, a look of realization and horror blossoming on his face.  
If he didn't calm the younger man down soon Tony might start hyperventilating. 

\--

Tony was starting to feel light-headed and like his chest was too tight; if he couldn't even remember who r-... did this to him, how could he make sure it didn't happen again? They could just walk through those doors any second and he'd be none the wiser!  
It was becoming hard to pull in any proper oxygen and he felt like he might soon pass out when he's suddenly pulled from his thoughts by some kind of yellow and red cloth being thrust in front of his face. 

Wait, was that his _mask?_  
He touched his face in confusion, feeling not dyed leather, but bare skin... and wetness. Was he crying?

Just then Loki spoke up. "They had to remove it to tend to your head injury." He said, sipping from his coffee again, legs crossed in casual relaxation, and staring off at the wall, still holding the mask out to his side so Tony can grab it.

 

Dr. Irving -having been too busy furiously writing down pertinent notes to notice the quiet accelerated breathing- turns around in time to see the injured fighter slowly reaching up and taking the proffered article from the one who brought him in.  
Judging by the tears on the guy's face, he must've figured out what happened and Loki must've calmed him down, seeing as he isn't currently freaking out.  
Hmm, must mean he's actually a good friend, despite his gruff (and frankly kinda scary) exterior.  
Good, that made her much more comfortable about this next part.

"Tony, was it?" She begins as she approaches the bed.  
Tony wipes his eyes and gives a nod.  
"I know this must be hard for you, but I'm guessing you've figured out what the nature of the attack was, and now we need to decide what the next step to take is. Which brings me to this here guy's proposition." She gestures at Loki. 

Tony's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and he looks over at the hunter, who has now finally deigned to look him in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we go! I have a few more chapters of this written and I just need to edit them if anyone's interested in more. Let me know!  
> Also, if you have any questions or comments at all please feel free to drop one!


End file.
